1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in heating systems. More specifically, it relates to inexpensive devices that prevent misuse of radiators.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to particular embodiments, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. The assembly of the present invention may be adapted and employed for a variety of requirements as those skilled in the art will recognize in light of the present disclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the many heating systems currently available, steam heating systems are among those most widely used. It is commonly known that steam heating systems include a boiler and one or more radiators which are connected to the boiler by suitable pipes. The boiler, typically located in a basement, may be activated to heat water to a boil and thereby generate steam. The steam travels through the pipes to the radiators where it is contained as it radiates heat. When the heat is shut off, the steam in the radiator condenses into water and returns to the boiler via the pipes. The vapor space previously occupied by the steam is filled with the cooler ambient air drawn from the room being heated. This air must be released from the radiator back into the room during the next heating cycle as the vapor space is again occupied by the high temperature steam from the boiler. For this reason, most radiators are provided with a heat-sensitive relief valve which allows the cooler air to enter or escape from the radiator while preventing the escape of steam.
Many landlords have discovered that during the severe cold of winter some tenants will remove the relief valve so that steam escapes the radiator and warms the room. The removal of the relief valve is readily accomplished because typically it is simply threaded into a threaded aperture in the radiator body. Unfortunately, the removal of the relief valve from one radiator causes a depletion of vapor pressure in other radiators and a resultant drop in the operating temperature of the entire system. This gives rise to complaints to the landlord and government officials and attempts by the other tenants to remove valves on their radiators as well.
Moreover, as the temperature of the system drops, the boiler is activated and remains on to compensate for the temperature loss. This not only wastes energy, but also increases heating costs. More importantly, the boiler will be overworked and invariably break down. A boiler breakdown during the winter is not only costly, but also gives rise to more tenant complaints and government action.
Removal of the valve creates some additional problems. One is the hazard posed by the release of steam. Case histories of tenants being severely burned by the sudden escape of steam have been documented by the news media. Steam can also damage the walls, ceilings, and furnishings of the premises leaving the premises in an unattractive condition and adding further to maintenance costs.